


Peppermint, Ginger, Lemongrass and Truth

by romantichopelessly



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Anxiety, Confessions, Crying, Familiars, Frogs, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Secrets, Urban Fantasy, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantichopelessly/pseuds/romantichopelessly
Summary: Patton Bellerose is a witch. This wouldn't be a problem, if he didn't have to find out a way to tell his three boyfriends, Logan, Virgil and Roman before sunset on his birthday.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72
Collections: Sanders Sides 2020 Gift Exchange





	Peppermint, Ginger, Lemongrass and Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! This is a gift for the Sanders Sides gift exchange 2020 based on the prompts "LAMP" and "Fantasy AU".

Orange peel for blessings and luck, nettle leaves for courage, and plain old chamomile for encouraging him to finally stop overthinking and get to sleep. Patton let the tea steep for four minutes before pulling his kitty cat mug off the bottom shelf and pouring himself a steaming mug.

Patton paused, staring into the amber swirls of the tea. He deliberated a moment, remembering his older brother’s ever common reminders to Patton to take his magic seriously, before he promptly ignored said reminders and added two heaping spoonfuls of honey.

Across the room, the digital clock on his microwave read 11:27. Patton huffed. There was nothing more frustrating than being unable to fall asleep. Patton had always hated restlessness, especially when he was alone in his tiny apartment. 

As if on cue, there was a tiny croak from beside Patton’s elbow. Patton lifted his head from where he had let it drop into his arms and looked to his left. He squinted--it was hard to see in the dim kitchen lights without his glasses, which he had stupidly left on his bedside table in the next room--and made a little face.

“What are you croaking at?” Duchess, the frog that was sitting on Patton’s kitchen bar like she owned the place managed to look completely unimpressed. Patton almost smiled. Were he not so worried about tomorrow, he would have.

Duchess croaked again.

Patton sighed, pulling his mug closer and taking a long sip of his tea. “By this time tomorrow, you’ll be able to speak to me, Chessy. There’s no use lecturing me now. You’ll have the rest of my life to do that.”

And it was true. Despite the usual lifespan of Duchess’s type of frog, as Patton’s familiar, she was cursed ( _gifted? Patton would have to ask her how she felt about that when he could tomorrow_ ) to live just as long as Patton himself did.

Tomorrow, which began in less than half an hour now, January 15th, was Patton Bellerose’s 21st birthday. And like every other member of the Bellerose family on their 21st birthdays, Patton would be gaining his full powers as soon as the sun set tomorrow.

Which meant that he would have to tell his boyfriends that he was a witch before then.

Patton hadn’t meant to put it off so long. Really, he had planned to tell them weeks ago, things had just… never fallen into place. 

It wasn’t that he thought that they would react badly. Patton had been slowly showing them little displays of his powers for months now and they hadn’t shown any sign of fear or outrage yet. Of course, Logan often explained away Patton’s impeccable luck or way with plants as probability and experience, and if Patton wasn’t so unbelievably fond of him, he would have been frustrated at his hardheadedness.

If Logan had figured it out on his own, Patton would never have to deal with telling them at all. Rather unfair of him to be so picky with where he employed his massive intelligence.

To make matters worse, Patton couldn’t tell even partially how the conversation would go down, because he had never had a talent for prophecy. Not like his brother did, at least, and Patton had already exhausted that route. J refused to perform a reading for Patton’s birthday and whether or not his boyfriends would react well to the knowledge of magic existing. So, Patton would have to approach this like any other human, completely in the dark. The uncertainty of telling the three men that he loved more than anything about his biggest secret was… well… keeping Patton up at night.

He couldn’t stop himself from envisioning their reactions. Patton was usually an optimist. He dealt well with luck magic and hopeful manifestation, which more often than not kept his mind away from anxious spirals.

Virgil would have known what to do in this moment. Or, at the very least, he would have kept Patton company while he worried, and oftentimes that was more than enough. Patton smiled softly at the thought.

Then of course, thinking of Virgil pulled his thoughts right back to what Virgil would say tomorrow when Patton told him who--or, rather, _what_ \--he was.

He could see it clearly. Virgil was very superstitious. He feared the unknown like no one Patton had ever met before. If-- _When_ \--Patton were to tell him about magic, Virgil would surely fall into a spiral, questioning all that he knew. He did that at least twice a week as it was!

Patton groaned, burying his face in his hands. His tea was cooling, forgotten on the counter beside him. 

Maybe he should start by telling Roman or Logan, then. They would be able to help him break the news to Virgil.

Patton peaked his eyes out between his fingers and looked up at the ceiling.

He could see it now. Roman was a firm believer in fate and romance. He adored fairytales and princess movies, so would it really be such a reach for him if Patton told him that he was a witch? He would be excited about it, right? 

Except… Except Patton had been over this route of thinking before.

Roman, above all else, valued honesty. The foundation for all good relationships was truth, after all. His hopeless romanticism was one of his best qualities, in Patton’s humble opinion, but it would also be Patton’s downfall. After dating for nearly two years, to come out with a truth bomb like _“Hey RoRo! Did you know that magic is actually real, and I’ve been lying to you about who I am ever since we met? I’m a witch and I do magic! So, would you like to meet my familiar?”_

Even if Roman _didn’t_ take Patton’s confession as a breach of trust, there was only one other feasible response that Patton could envision.

What if Roman expected Patton to do magic for him?

Patton shook that thought away. He should be ashamed of himself, thinking so lowly of his own boyfriend. Roman had never given Patton any reason to think that he would do such a thing. They loved each other. And that love extended past anything. Even magic.

Right?

Patton reached blindly out, fumbling for the cup of now lukewarm tea on the counter in front of him. He took a bracing sip.

His boyfriends loved him. Virgil loved him. Roman loved him. Logan loved him.

Logan would not take the news well at all, though. Patton knew this for a fact. Logan based most of his opinions and world views on concrete facts. What would he say once Patton told him that the things he once knew to be fact--that magic did not exist, for instance--were actually incorrect? It would shake the foundation of his entire world view.

Patton could easily envision the look on Logan’s face. The bewildered furrow of his brow. The slight gape of his mouth. The shock and disbelief in his beautiful blue eyes. The betrayal that would mask his face.

Patton’s heart ached.

He was almost thankful that he did not have a gift for premonition. The only way that he was going to make it through tomorrow was knowing that there was a chance--even though it was slim. Very slim. So _gosh darn_ slim, in Patton’s huckleberry humbled opinion--that that expression of earth shattering betrayal would never cross Logan’s face. No amount of nose kisses could erase that--or the imagined fear in Virgil’s eyes, or the disillusioned disappointment in Roman’s.

Patton didn’t sleep that night.

\----

“Patton? Darling?”

A hand settled on the small of Patton’s back, startling him out of his own mind. He blinked, smiling reflexively at Logan’s concerned expression. “Yes, honey?”

There was a small furrow in between Logan’s perfectly sculpted brows. Patton wanted to rub it away with the pad of his thumb. He wanted to crack a joke that would make Logan wince, but bring that sparkle that he liked to pretend didn’t exist to his eyes.

“You were distracted again.” It was Roman who spoke this time. He was sitting on the other end of the picnic blanket that the four of them had laid out in the clearing that day. Virgil was sitting in his lap, leaning back against his chest. One of Roman’s hands was in his hair, gently combing through it.

The sight made Patton’s heart flutter for a moment.

His three, beautiful, wonderful, thoughtful boyfriends had surprised him with a picnic for his birthday. And what a lovely day it had been. Just the four of them, enjoying one another’s company…

But now it was almost sunset. And Patton still had not spilled the beans.

How could he, when Virgil was perfectly relaxed, soaking up the sun, and Roman was laughing loudly, his eyes shining, and Logan was humming softly, taking in this perfect moment? Patton bit the inside of his cheek. He knew that he was just stalling, but the idea of possibly shattering this perfect moment was making something in his stomach curdle. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the grass underneath his palm start to wither.

“Sorry.” His voice was small, almost squeaky, but it was all he could hope to get out. He moved his hand.

Virgil opened his eyes. As soon as they met Patton’s, he knew that he was done for. Concern and knowing filled Virgil’s hazel eyes. Patton would have to say something quickly--before his boyfriend jumped to the worst possible conclusion.

He must have hesitated just too long, however, the words stuck in his throat like a wad of chewing gum, because Virgil spoke before he could. “What’s wrong, Pat?” Virgil’s voice was gruff. Patton closed his eyes, shame and guilt for causing his boyfriends to worry burning in his chest. He knew that voice of Virgil’s. It was the exact one that he had feared. Virgil was anxious.

“Nothing.” It was a feeble attempt, and they all knew it. Patton felt like he was going to be sick. He wished that he had cast a calming spell on himself that morning.

By now, all three of his boyfriends had their eyes trained on him, with varying degrees of worry on their faces. “Patton-” Logan started, but Virgil stopped him.

“No. It isn’t nothing. Patton, what is going on? You’ve been acting off, like, all week.” Patton gulped. Virgil’s voice softened a bit. “You can tell us. Please. What are you so worried about, babe?”

Patton opened his mouth. And closed it again. As if he could sense the conflict going on inside of Patton, Roman shifted forward, careful not to move Virgil off of his lap and grasped Patton’s free hand. Logan’s hand, which was still on the small of Patton’s back, began to move in small, soothing circles. 

“I’m a witch.” He blurted, his eyes squeezed shut once again. “I mean- my whole family is. I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while now, but I just- I _couldn’t_ \- and now it’s my birthday and in a few minutes, when the sun sets, my full powers are going to come in, and I knew that I wouldn’t be able to hide it when that happened, so I’ve been trying to tell you, but you were all so happy and I didn’t want to ruin the mood, but I’ve been lying and- I just- _I’m sorry_.” 

He opened one eye. Just a crack. Just enough to see his boyfriend’s faces in the dimming afternoon light.

Logan looked shocked, to say the least. Patton could practically see the gears turning in his mind, turning over Patton’s words and examining them from every angle. His hand had paused in its comforting movements on Patton’s back, but he didn’t dare complain. It felt like there was a little chip in his heart.

Roman looked surprised, his gentle smile frozen on his face and his lips parted slightly, as if paused in the middle of an intake of breath. His expression was borderline unreadable. Patton suppressed a wince.

Patton’s gaze slipped over to his third boyfriend, his heart heavy in his chest. But Virgil wasn’t frozen like Logan or Roman. He didn’t even look surprised.

He didn’t look afraid.

Patton did not allow himself to feel hopeful for what that could mean.

Virgil looked almost… calmer than he had before Patton had said what was on his mind. His shoulders were more relaxed, and he was leaning back against Roman once again. He didn’t look at all like Patton had feared. There was no terror. No alarm. It was as if… as if this wasn’t a shock at all. 

“V-Virgil?” Patton’s voice was almost inaudible. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Logan and Roman beginning to move, as if they had just returned to their bodies. 

Virgil slid forward, off of Roman’s lap. Roman made a small noise of disagreement, and Patton felt a delirious urge to smile. He didn’t. Virgil wrapped his hands around both of Patton’s, bringing his attention away from the cataclysm in his mind. Patton noticed right then that Roman must have dropped his hands somewhere in the middle of his rambling confession. 

“It’s okay, Patton.” Patton blinked, startled. He glanced back at Roman and Logan, who looked just as confused as he was. Virgil rubbed his thumbs across Patton’s knuckles, and he turned his attention forward again. “I… sort of already guessed.”

Patton’s mouth dropped open.

“ _What_?” Roman shrieked. “You- You guessed that-”

Virgil shrugged, but there was a tension in his shoulders again as he looked defensively back at Roman. “Yes. It was sort of obvious.”

“I do not believe that obvious is the word that you are looking for, Virgil.” Logan responded. “How could you have guessed-”

“Please.” Virgil rolled his eyes, cutting Logan off. “Have you known anyone who is as good with plants as Patton?” Logan blinked, but did not respond. “Or what about how good he is with animals? Or how the weather is always perfect when all four of us go out?” Logan blinked. It looked as if something was dawning on him. Virgil continued. “And how Patton’s tea always cures our headaches? Has that ever happened before you met Patton? It had to be something like this. It’s-”

“Magic!” Roman gasped, his hand on his chest and a sparkle returning to him. He looked at Patton with wonder in his eyes. “It’s magic! You- Really-”

“Duh.” Virgil answered for him. Patton couldn’t stop himself from the incredulous laugh that burst from him. 

There was a pause. Logan, who had been very obviously mulling over the information that Patton and Virgil had just placed before him, spoke next. “How much… exactly-”

Patton’s heart skipped a beat, tendrils of fear creeping back into his chest. However, once again, Virgil saved him by answering first.

“Not now, Logan.” Logan looked a bit put out by this response, but Virgil nudged him jovially with his elbow. “Later. Right now-” Patton looked up. The sky was a burning orange. “The sun is setting. Patton?”

Patton took a deep breath. “Yes?” He wished that his worry wasn’t so obvious. 

This time Roman leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You know we love you, right? This could never change anything about how we feel about you.” A lump grew in Patton’s throat. “You’re our person, our love! And we will be here for you.”

Logan cleared his throat and tried for a smile. It made something in Patton’s chest fill up like a balloon. “Yes. We will have plenty of time to discuss, but our love for you is never up for debate.”

Three faces looked back at Patton, pride and love glowing from them as the bright golden light of the sun haloed them like the angels they were. The sun set behind them, and they held him the whole time. Evening set upon the park and the four men in it, and tears welled in Patton’s eyes as they began to glow a brilliant silvery blue.


End file.
